Numerous devices have been previously employed for carrying various objects. For example, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,310 to carry packages with straps secured to a handle assembly that includes reels for winding up the straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,838 describes a carrier for skis and ski poles that includes Velcro.RTM. covered strap members which encircle the skis. Firewood can be lifted with a carrier described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,363. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,254 describes a carrier for a diving tank or other cylindrical object that can be carried by means of a pair of spaced straps having a connecting handle. In this carrying assembly there is no positive means of spacing the straps at a predetermined distance from one another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,586 describes a carrier for books. However, in this device the carrying handle is connected to the center portion of a rigid plate while the book straps are connected to end portions of the plate located outwardly from the handle.
While these prior carrying systems are suitable for a variety of objects, an outboard motor presents at least two special problems. It is a general objective of the invention to provide a carrier for more easily and safely mounting and removing a motor from a boat, e.g. a dinghy, even in a difficult situation such as when the motor and dinghy are substantially below the elevation of the dock.
Another object is to allow one person to more easily and quickly remove or replace an outboard motor on a boat.
A further object is to help stabilize an unwieldy motor when it is being mounted on or removed from the transom of a boat.
It was discovered that it is important to provide a secure support point in the form of a lifting handle at the top of the motor housing. However, with the handle secured at this point, it was found that initially the straps would not encircle the forward and rearward ends of the motor housing and yet conform closely to the contours of the housing. It is therefore an object to provide good strap conformity.
Another important object is to find a reliable way of providing a strong connection between the handle and the pair of strap members that are used to surround the outboard motor housing.
Another object is to have a provision for enclosing the upper aspect of the motor to protect it from the the elements and from abrasion and to provide a way of storing tools, spare parts, fishing gear and, optionally, for supporting an electric light.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a carrier or tote for an outboard motor in which the lifting force applied to the handle is transferred directly to straps that pass around the motor housing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an outboard motor tote in which a front carrying strap is secured to the handle in such a way that it projects forwardly at an oblique angle from the forward end of the handle and a rear strap which projects rearwardly at an oblique angle from the point where it is attached to the handle.